PS I Love You
by parchow
Summary: Lena Callagari and Eliza Manelo have been friends with the Pevensie's since they arrived in Narnia to save them from the White Witch. Lena has always found herself closer to Edmund, and Eliza to Peter. But will the two King's ever figure it out?


A/N: This is my first Narnia fan fiction, and I will let you know that I haven't read the books. This is a movie based fan fiction, although it is OC Totally made up in my head, has nothing to do with either The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, or, Prince Caspian. I hope that you will enjoy it. Reviews are very much welcome. Thanks!

Chapter One

Lena Callagari, Eliza Manelo

"Miss Lena! Miss Lena!" An older maid came scuffling down the hallway in the direction of the raven-haired girl rushing down the walkway. The girl was, by the looks, eighteen years old. Her pale complexion stood out as the sun shinned through the open windows, her blue eyes sparkling in the light. The girl snapped out of her thoughts and realized the old maid was calling for her, she turned, her dress twirling as she did. It was black and red plaid on the bottom, white fabric lined as a belt, the black raising to her neck and the white fabric covered her sleeves. The older woman stopped in front of her.

"Miss Lena, there is a letter for you." She said as she held out the silver platter with the letter laying on top. It was addressed to Lena Callagari. Lena took the letter off of the platter and nodded at the maid silently thanking her for going through all the trouble. She broke the wax seal from the envelope and flipped the papers open. Her eyes scrolled over the scribbled writing, _'We are playing chess in Peter's library. I'm not in my room. Hopefully Marietta will get to you by the time you get there. Sorry, Edmund.'_

Lena looked at Edmund's door and then back down the long hallway she had just come from. She rolled her eyes, knowing he probably forgot the whole evening he had planned for her birthday. She started her long trip to the other side of the castle to the High King's corridor where Peter stayed. Her feet clacking on the ground as she walked by window after window. She stared at the sun as she went by. It was beautiful, the light blue covering the whole area, the white clouds scattered everywhere. The sun rays shinned through the clouds and caused a pink and orange effect around it. It lit the green grass and the tall trees below and high.

It was all beautiful, everything in Narnia was magnificent. Including King Edmund.

Eliza Manelo was in a challenging game of chess against Peter Pevensie. He was the master at chess but she was determined to prove him wrong. Eliza sat back in her chair and watched his next move carefully. Next thing she knew, Peter had knocked her piece off the board and said, "Check mate." Eliza's jaw dropped open as she looked up at him with her arms crossed in front of her. She stood up quickly sending the chair tipping slightly backwards and then on it's feet again. She huffed as she walked over to his book collection. She heard him snickering as he put the pieces back on the board.

The little git was bloating over by the table as he sat back, leaning in his chair as he looked over at Eliza, smirking. Eliza picked a tiny book off of the shelf and throttled it over at his head. He ducked down in his chair as it went right straight through where his head used to be. Her looked up at her, he wasn't smiled anymore. Eliza smirked and went back to looking through titles of books. She heard Peter get up and rustle over to the book that sat on the floor. He picked the tiny thing up and walked towards her. Sitting it on the shelf above her head.

Eliza looked over at him and smiled to show him she wasn't angry. How could she be angry? It was Peter. No one could stay mad at Peter for long, or maybe that was just her. He grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her in her weak spot, her hips. She laughed and struggled to get away as the door coming into the library opened slightly. Lena Callagari peeked her head into the room. She saw Peter and Eliza and opened the door further, walking in and closing it behind her.

Lena smiled at the two standing by the bookshelf. "Does anyone know where Edmund is?"

Peter smiled and pointed towards the back of the library. "Lena, I think he was helping Susan fix something."

Lena smiled as Peter went back to tickling Eliza. Eliza grabbed his hands and pulled with all her strength as Lena walked away. Eliza was still chuckling as Peter let go and walked over towards the open window that was letting the warm summer breeze into the castle. The sun was making his golden hair glow as the breeze broke wisps free. From the angle he was standing at, she could see through his white tunic. The outline of his body moved as he leaned against the windowsill. He turned his head towards her, smiling, and cocked his head. "What?"

Eliza realized she had smiled on her face as she stood there with her arms crossed. "Nothing, Nothing at all." She said as walked to the window also and looked out at the sun that was now setting. She could feel Peter's body close to hers, the heat flowed towards her. If only he knew, if only he knew how much love she had for him. If only he wasn't so thick.

Lena walked back towards the back of the library after she talked to Peter and Eliza. She smiled at the thought of her two friends, there was something going on. She knew Eliza liked Peter, but Peter was looking everywhere else but at the person in front of him. Lena kept walking past the rows of book until she heard the voices of Susan and Edmund. Edmund was sitting in one of the window seats with something that looked like a small sword in his hands. He was inspecting the handle. "What did you do?

Susan glared at him, "I didn't do anything. I was just polishing the blade when I realized that it was wobbling." Edmund looked up at Susan an indifferent look on his face, he spotted Lena standing by the bookshelf. He smiled as Lena came over to sit by him. "Well, I can't fix this. Take it to Peter, but I doubt he will be able to fix it either."

Susan huffed slightly before smiling and greeting Lena. She grabbed her sword from out of Edmund's hands and stalked off towards where Peter and Eliza were. Edmund turned to sit towards her, bring his long legs up and folding them against his stomach. He leaned his head onto the glass of the window and looked at her. Lena raised an eyebrow as she also sat towards him, her legs sitting Indian style. He sighed, "I didn't forget your birthday. But, I think everyone else did."

Lena laughed as he scrunched his eyebrows together in exasperation. Edmund looked out at the sunset. The colors lighting his face. "We were going to surprise you with a big bash tonight in the hall for dinner. But I couldn't keep it from you."

It was Lena's turn to scrunch her eyebrows together, "Why is that?"

"Well, one I knew you would kill me by one forgetting your birthday, and two, for the surprise party." Edmund said grinning as he looked away from the sun set and at Lena. Lena laughed as she stood from her seat at the window. "I guess I should get ready then."

Edmund watched as she walked through the bookshelves. "So, would you kill me?" Lena stopped and looked back at him, smiling.

"No. I still need you." Lena started off towards the doors again, a smile on her face. "But, when you are old and I don't need you anymore that's the first thing I'll do. Promise." Lena yelled towards him as she swerved in and out of book shelves. She heard him chuckle as he still sat in the window. Boy, will you ever learn to see what's in front of you?


End file.
